yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Installation Instructions
Introduction Even though Yume 2kki can be an amazing gaming experience, installing it can be tricky. This guide should be enough for most people to get the game working smoothly. If you are having problems installing the game, feel free to leave a comment here or on the Troubleshooting page. Pitfalls A few things to keep in mind before setting up the game: * Putting the game in a path with non-ASCII characters (e.g. C:\Users\Amón\Yume 2kki) will most likely result in errors. Preparation On Windows XP, some additional setup is required for East-Asian languages. # Go to Control Panel. # Go to Regional and Language Options. # Click the "Install files for East-Asian Languages" checkbox. # Press OK. Windows will install East-Asian language support. Installing AppLocale and the Japanese RPG Maker 2000 RTP (Automatic) You can download a script here (located near the bottom of the page) which will automatically download and install AppLocale and both the English and Japanese RPG Maker 2000 and 2003 runtime packages. Simply download the file, extract the "Install RTPs.bat" script, and run it (Vista and later: right-click and select Run As Administrator). Installing AppLocale and the Japanese RPG Maker 2000 RTP (Manual) Download AppLocale from Microsoft's website here. On Windows XP, open the "apploc.msi" file you downloaded earlier and follow the installation instructions. On Windows Vista and later, the process is a bit more complicated. # Open the start menu, type "cmd" in the search box, then right click "cmd.exe" and select “Run as Administrator”. # Type the following command and press enter: msiexec /i "C:\Users\...\Downloads\apploc.msi" Make sure to replace the "C:\Users..." path with the full filename of apploc.msi. Also, the quotes are important! AppLocale will be used to install the RTP and later to run Yume 2kki. To install the RTP using AppLocale: # Download the RTP here (Mirror) # If you downloaded a ZIP file, extract the contents. Otherwise, if you downloaded an EXE file, run it and allow it to extract. In the extracted files will be a file called RPG2000RTP.exe. # Open AppLocale, and when prompted, select RPG2000RTP.exe as the executable file to run. # Select Japanese (日本語) as the language, which is the very last option in the language dropdown menu. # Run the installer. The "next" button should be highlighted by default. If you have attempted to install the RTP before and failed, or have difficulties installing the RTP, make sure other versions of the RTP have been uninstalled through Add or Remove Programs (Vista and later: Programs and Features) in the Control Panel and try again. If you still have issues installing, the Automatic installation above is recommended. Installing Yume 2kki Yume 2kki download links can be found here on the wiki. You can choose to download from the official source or a mirror. If the mirror is up-to-date, try a mirror download first; then try the downloads from GetUploader; then official downloads from Dropbox. If downloading from the official links (on GetUploader), make sure to download all of the files in the series (e.g. ゆめ２っきver0.102b.part01.exe, ゆめ２っきver0.102b.part02.rar, etc). GetUploader only allows one download at a time, so be aware of this. If you cannot identify the download button, it has the text「ダウンロード」written on it. If you want to apply any patches to the game (such as an unofficial English patch or an official update patch), download those files too. Make sure the version numbers match before applying a patch! If you downloaded the game via mirror, you will need to extract the archive with an archive manager. If you don't have an archive manager that can extract 7z files, a free, high-quality choice is 7-Zip. If you downloaded the game via GetUploader, you will need to run the self-extracting EXE file with AppLocale: # Start AppLocale # When prompted, choose the "...part01.exe" file as the file to run. # Select Japanese (日本語; the very last option) in the language menu that follows. # Start the self-extractor. Keep in mind that all of the downloaded parts must be kept in the same folder for this step to work. You will now have a new folder (typically named similarly to「ゆめ２っきver0.101」) in the same location as the archive EXE. If you downloaded the game via Dropbox, or have downloaded official patches using the ZIP archive format, you will most likely run into codepage issues if you extract the game by normal means. There is no easy way to circumvent this issue on Windows. Some suggestions include: * Download an archive manager (if you do not already have one), start it using AppLocale with the Japanese locale, and extract the files from the archive via the archive manager's interface. ** The 64-bit version of 7-Zip seems to have issues with this method; try the 32-bit version if you run into problems. * Use the command-line unar program to extract the archive. The ecoding "CP932" should be specified. Once the files are extracted, look inside them for another folder (typically「ゆめ2っき」) which contains the actual game data. To apply patches, extract and copy the patch data into this folder and overwrite existing files. (Some patches may differ in installation; check for instructions that come with the patch.) You may now move the 「ゆめ2っき」folder wherever you'd like. The last step is to create a shortcut to run the game via AppLocale: The last step is to create a shortcut to play the game via AppLocale. The process is similar to before: # Start AppLocale # When prompted, choose "RPG_RT.exe" file as the file to run. If you don't want to play the game in fullscreen, input "x x Window" (without quotes) for the program arguments. # Select Japanese (日本語; the very last option) in the language menu that follows. # Check "Create a shortcut to always run this application with AppLocale" and rename it to whatever you wish. # Start the game! The shortcut that is created from the previous steps will be found under Programs->Microsoft AppLocale and can be safely moved to another location. Running Yume 2kki on non-Windows Operating Systems Yume 2kki can be run perfectly with Wine on OS X, Linux, and other Unix operating systems with a little setup. RPGHub can be used to simplify the process of playing RPG Maker games on non-Windows platforms. See also pAppLoc "pAppLoc" is a modified version of AppLocale which disables the nag screen that appears when starting AppLocale shortcuts. There also exists a registry modification which adds an option in the right-click menu to start executable files in Japanese using AppLocale. You can find a guide on how to install and use pAppLoc here. Uboachan Installation ThreadCategory:Guides If you're still having trouble getting the installation working, you might find some information in this Uboachan thread.